The Lost Shinigami
by ScorpioKun
Summary: How young Miyu discovered how special she truly is, thanks to a blonde shop owner.
1. Prologue

**Here's My First fanfic for Bleach, here's the not-so beginning hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own Clorox :D…okay that was cheesy .**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Shinji!" he yelled.<p>

"What Takamoto, im busy."

"When can I find her?"

"Soon, she hasn't discovered who she truly is yet."

Takamoto combed his fingers through his shiny black hair with red tips. For some reason he felt guilty for abandoning his sister but he tried to block the emotions, all he wanted was the crest she stole from him and her blood splattered all over the walls.

He was _blood_thirsty.

Shinji could feel his rage, "Dammit! Takamoto relax!"

"I cant."

"We'll wait four weeks, got it?"

He growled, "fine." took a deep breath and tried to relax his tense muscles as he said, "I want her to pay, for everything!"

"I understand Takamoto, but if you go in too hasty then the soul reapers might catch on with our plans so sit down shut up and do that weird meditation thing." Said Shinji.

Takamoto rolled his eyes and did what Shinji said, and the whole time he thought of sadistic and gruesome ways to finish his sister, for good.

He wanted her tortured and buried with the woman and man he called Mother and Father, he was pissed, he was aggravated. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster, Shinji was right, he needed to relax or else his emotions would make him explode. That was one of the worst part of Takamoto's personality, once he's mad there's no changing him back. No one knows where this anger in him comes from, because they fear to ask. But one day, one day he'll regret those emotions once he faces the challenge of his life, his flesh and blood, his younger sister. The Lost Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>...i hope you all liked this *hides*<strong>


	2. The Lone Ally Rat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own Clorox :D…okay that was cheesy .**

* * *

><p>Miyu runs as fast as she can, but the footsteps behind her pick up speed, she over hears the boys calling her name. "Oh crap." She whispers speeding up her pace. She looks back for a split second and trips while racing towards the alley.<p>

"Ouch!" she said while holding her knee.

"Well, well, well," Said Takumi. "Looks like someone ruined her little school girl outfit, poor you." He said sarcastically.

"What should we do boss?" said one of Takumi's stooges.

Takumi smiles and says "Lets play around with her for a while."

"Lay off, CREEP!" said Miyu.

"Oh." Said Takumi and his stooges in unison. "Looks like we got a smart ass." Said Takumi.

One of the stooges grabbed her arm, she struggled to get free but it was no use he was stronger than her because of how malnourished she was, "let go of me, now!" she demanded.

"Kiss me first." The stooge puckered his lips to try to force a kiss on her.

She slapped him across the face, his brown eyes bouncing all over the socket. He released his grip on her arm and punched her, hard, and threw her back in the muddy pothole.

Tears streamed down her face, making her semi grey and purple eyes sparkle in the night sky, while her cheek stung with pain.

"That's what you get for being a dirty bitch." Said the stooge.

He tried to punch her again but Takumi stopped him and said, "That's enough Kamu, it's my turn."

He nodded and steps back as Takumi kicks her stomach, she can somehow feel his hatred for her but didn't know why, this is her and Takumi's first encounter ever and still he despised her.

He continued beating her as the stooges yanked on her dark red and black hair. As Takumi finished her off he pulled off the yellow amulet that was tied around her neck.

"No, my ne_." she coughed.

Kamu gave Takumi the metal bat that was hidden behind his back; Takumi smiled "this is mine now, so good luck trying to take it back from me." He lifted the bat. "Good bye, Miyu Oriama." He swings.

Miyu closes her eye preparing herself for the deathblow, but seconds later she felt nothing, she hears someone choking so she opens her eyes. Surprised to see a blonde haired man putting Takumi into a chokehold, he wore a green kimono with a long dark green jacket that had large light green diamonds, lining the bottom, he also had a white and green hat on his head and he wore wooden clogs.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit young ladies?" asked Kisuke.

Takuimi's stooges made a circle around the man and the mysterious man let go of Takumi, "You really think you can take on all of us Kisuke?" asked Takumi. "You must be mistaken, old man."

Kisuke turned to Miyu, "Hey kid," he said. "Close your eyes, this scene will be a little graphic for ya."

She nodded and covered her eyes. She heard the boys swear as they were getting severely beaten by the man, it sounded quite brutal to her.

As the beatings ceased she moved her hands from her eyes, her expression of complete shock as the boys were running away.

"I will get you Kisuke, and you Miyu." Said Takumi. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Don't waste your breath kid!" said Kisuke teasingly, "they shouldn't be bugging you anymore."

Miyu looked up at Kisuke and said, "Your that guy that runs the shop a few blocks away, aren't you?"

"Yeah, names Kisuke Urahara." He said.

"Miyu," she said. "Miyu Oriama."

They shook hands, "Oriama huh?" he said. "I think I've heard that somewhere before." _'Like in the Soul Society'_

"Yeah, I bet you hear it in your shop," she said. "These girls that tease me at school talk trash about me all the time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, it's because of the color of my hair."

_'Now where have I heard that one before?' _He remembered Itchigo saying the same thing.

"And im living alone," she looks down. "It's because my parents were_ they where um..." Her words trailed off.

"Were what?" he asked.

"Uh, never mind it's not important." _'I can't tell him about the monster I saw, he'll think im crazy.'_

"Well, since you don't really have a home, how bout you stay at my shop." He offered.

"Thanks but, I just can't" she said.

"How about I make you a deal." He said.

"What kind of deal?" her eyes sparking with interest.

"In order for you to stay in my shop, you work."

Miyu thought for a moment and said "Okay, but what should I do?"

"Sweep, mop, dust, wash dishes, and stack new imports that come to the shop every month, on the shelves."

"Okay, is_ is…" she became dazed, unable to speak Urahara knew something was wrong and so did Miyu "My head." She pushed out before her fall to the ground.

"Uh oh." He said, he lifted her up and carried her on his back.

_'Damn kids.'_ He thought. _'Beating on an innocent girl especially boys, Takumi's pretty pathetic for that.' _As he's getting closer to the shop he looks up at the bright full moon, _'I wonder; if she knows about her special abilities yet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>All right so you know the drill, Review! And I'll give you free cake!<strong>

**Okay that was a lie but I'll be back soon with chapter 2!**


	3. Memories Surface part 1

**A/N:** Hey look I finally updated haha…sorry for being so late with this one, but I think this chapter is gonna be slightly shorter than I intended, anyway enjoy. Oh and thanks Sargerogue for the correction, heheh I can be a spazz when it comes to typing.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flashed open and sparkled in the sun rays coming through the window,<em> 'hmm, I must of passed out.'<em> She thought. Her eyes wandered up and down the room, she noticed her bed was queen sized and was comfy, she also noticed the bandages draped around her wrists and forehead. She sat up right in the bed holding on her stomach, the pain was agonizing.

Miyu jumped when the door slid open, she saw a woman with brown skin like hers and her long purple hair that was hyped up in a ponytail she came in holding an extremely large bowl filled with rice noodle soup. "I see your awake," she said. "Names Yoruichi Shinoin, you must be Miyu right?" Yourichi placed the bowl on the little wooden table

"Yeah, did Mr. Urahara tell you?" she asked.

She nodded,_ 'Kisuke was right, there's nothing but raw spirit energy coming off her.'_ She thought _'this girl is just as powerful as_.'_

"Something wrong Yoruichi-san?" she asked.

"Oh, no I was just thinking." She said as she walked towards the door, she turned and said, "If you need anything just ask me, okay?"

"All right."

"Im sure you noticed your necklace is still missing."

Miyu looked down and said, "yeah."

"It was pretty important to you wasn't it?"

"My mother gave it to me before she died, she said that if I had it on it would protect me."

Yoruichi looked down and said, "We'll find it."The door closed and Yoruichi walked towards the counter where Kisuke was sleeping, his hat was low and so was his snore. She grabbed the newspaper on the table, rolled it up and hit Kisuke in the head with it to wake him up.

He snorted, "Just five more minutes mommy."

"Kisuke-kun I need to talk to you."

"What?" he said groggy-like.

"You were right about that girl, she is definitely the daughter of Aumi and Shoji."

Kisuke sat up right in his chair, "You couldn't feel it?"

"Not at first but when I was alone with her just now her spirit pressure was, overwhelming even for me." she said shaking.

"I figured as much, looks like I've got a lot of work cut out for me," he said. "Is Renji still in the World Of The Living?"

"Yeah, I believe so."

"Gather him, Ichigo, and Rukia." he said "And bring them back here for a meeting."

"Okay will do." She began to walk off but stood at the sliding door "By the way i made a promise to get her amulet back."

"I see, there certainly is no telling what those idiot boys could be doing with it."

"Yeah that's true." she said.

"Well, I'll figure out a way on how to get it back." The woman nodded and disappeared using flash step.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **and theres chapter two...hope you all enjoyed this, i'll be posting the third chapter soon if im not trying to be all fat and lazy . (R&R!)


End file.
